Things I Never Said
by badkitaah
Summary: Inu/Kag fluff, hah. Naraku's dead, the Shikon no Tama's complete, and Kagome has to go back home. Can the duo find the words to tell eachother how they reall feel? (One shot)


AN: HiHi. :D Ya, anyway, it's my first Inuyasha fanfic so be nice on reviews, if any. eh. It's Inu/Kag fluff thing, cause I love fluff. But other than that, enjoy  
  
AN: I do not own Inuyasha, blah blah.  
  
Things I Never Said  
  
Her feet moved lightly against the rough ground beneath her, hardly making a sound, as if floating on air. Despite her weightless feelings, her heart was heavy in her chest, as if tugging her down deeper into her depression. After Naraku had been defeated, and the Shikon no Tama was collected and reformed, there was an uneasy feeling thought the group of friends. Somehow, they all knew the pain in each other's hearts, this was the end of their journey. Kagome could only sigh at the thought, head bowing as her eyes were shaded, and continue walking.  
How could the journey ever end? It seemed like only yesterday Kagome had found Inuyasha and this whole adventure had begun. As grueling and tiresome as it had been, thinking about it only made her smile and fight back her tears. I guess it's true... Kagome thought, biting her lower lip painfully to escape the fresh wave of tears. I never thought I'd look back on the times I cried and laugh... But I never thought I'd look back on the times I laughed and cry.  
Deep within thought, a sudden wrong step caused the raven haired girl to stumble forward, barley catching her balance and standing upright. Only then did she realize she had been wondering around outside Kaede's village for a few hours now... The others might be worried. Sighing to herself once more, her delicate fingers went to her eyes to wipe away any hint of sadness as she did her best to compose herself. Flattening out her skirt, adjusting her blouse, and running her fingers through her hair, she dug up all her courage and went back to the village for, hopefully, not the last time.  
  
Inuyasha was perched against a branch in a tree just outside of the village they had come back to, eyes glazed over as if lost in thought. Kagome... he growled angrily at himself, as an almost unnoticed wave of tears caught his eyes, but that was quickly fought off. Feh! Why the hell are tears coming from my eyes? Why am I trying to cry? ...For her? Do I... The question stuck in his head for a good moment. I--...  
Naraku was defeated, the goal he'd sought after for what seemed years was finally completed. He had avenged Kikyou's death and restored the Shikon no Tama... Now he could be a full demon... Just like he had always wanted. Only now he wasn't so sure he wanted such power. The trip had changed him, the people had changed him, she had changed him.  
As often as he closed his eyes, as much as he shook his head and cursed at himself, the feelings and images wouldn't go away. Her smell, her touch, her voice... She was like a virus he could never get rid of, a dream that would never go away. Yet she was... Tomorrow, Kagome was going home. The distance fall of a setting sun only allowed his emotions to roar louder than before inside of him. ...I love Kagome... Since when?  
Accepting it was the first part, the growing rage inside of him that was building with his confusion now eased away into a quiet voice at the back of his mind. Inuyasha grew calm, a warmth unknown to the hanyou seeping through his very being as a sudden gush of wind blew silver tresses from their resting place. With the breeze he felt the sensations tickling through him, he felt alive, he felt wonderful... Happy. With the breeze brought her scent, only knocking him back into reality as he glanced off into the distance as saw the petite figure he knew all too well heading back to civilization. Without so much as a stray leaf falling off the branch, Inuyasha hopped off and headed back as well.  
  
Not one of them had slept that night. Majority of the time was spent around a small fire inside the hut talking quietly and remembering the 'old times.' Stories were shared, laughs, tears. Inuyasha was the only one not among the group participating, and Kagome felt a small pain in her heart for that fact alone. The group noticed, too, and also the sad look in Kagome's eyes. The spark was gone, she seemed lifeless, quiet even, as if part of her was missing.  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango's concerned voice echoed through her thoughts, shaking her head as if to clear it but she turned to look at the girl with a smile.  
"Yes, Sango?"  
"...You should talk with him." The sentence came out in a mere whisper, but the look on Kagome's face was that of shock.  
"Talk to him?" She tried to mask the look but it was too late, the others had seen it all too clearly... "...Is it that obvious?"  
"It is, Kagome-sama..." Miroku piped in from his position next to Sango, hands buried away in his sleeved. "If you're hurting now, just think of how bad he's feeling right now."  
Hesitating, Kagome only nodded to her friends. They were right. If she didn't tell him now how she felt, she might never get the chance to again... It was now or never, and she felt as if her heart would hurt worse if she waited any longer. Standing from her spot, twin orbs peeked outside quietly, a bit confused by the oncoming rain, right now a mere drizzle.  
Inuyasha was off in the distance, she could make out his silver hair in what remained of the moonlight before that, too, was masked by the clouds. As it began to rain harder, Kagome stepped from the protection of the hut and walked to hanyou. "Inuyasha..."  
"Kagome..." Her name slid off his tongue, always loving the way her name sounded, somewhat of a shiver running down his spine as he sat along the wooden fence that surrounded the village. Making a small "hmph" sound, he shoved his hands in his sleeves and turned to look off in the distance. His voice never once spoke above that of a hushed tone. "You should go inside... You might catch a cold."  
"Why don't you come inside with me, Inuyasha?" Her hands were shaking somewhat, placing them on the railing beside him and staring off as he did, too nervous to look at him then. She might loose her nerve.  
Why are her hands shaking so much... He was curious about this but decided against asking. "That's okay... I'll stay out here tonight."  
"But Inuyasha..." Kagome spoke out, her voice laced with disappointment. "It... It's my last night here. You won't come in with us?"  
"Feh." He snorted. "All you guys are doing is talking. I don't want to talk."  
"You don't have to speak if you don't want to, Inuyasha."  
"I don't want to."  
"Please..." Pleading, she looked up to the hanyou through wet bangs. "For me?... If not, then I guess I'll stay out here with you in the rain all night."  
Assuming he wasn't going to win the argument either way, Inuyasha snorted once more before standing up. "Fine... Only because I'm tired of this damn rain."  
Inwardly, Kagome smiled at her friend, taking him by the hand and leading him to the hut not far off. Even thought it wasn't raining too bad outside, the two teens were soaked as they walked inside. Sango and Miroku were already fast asleep, Kagome even caught sight of Miroku inching his hand towards Sangos', only smiling at this. Shippou and Kirara were resting beside Sango's head, tired and exhausted from the fight themselves.  
Inuyasha sat against the wall, his usual spot, as Kagome sat beside him. The two were quiet, staring at the fire and unmoving in their awkward silence. The thoughts were invading, the words on the tip of their tongues, but nothing was coming out. Finally, when Inuyasha had gathered all of his courage he gulped and spoke his feelings. "Kagome, I--"  
The soft, feather like strands of her hair were planted against his sleeve, tired eyes closed and a dreamy smile washed upon her face. Kagome was sleeping. Inuyasha sighed for a moment in frustration, but the feeling quickly washed away as he watched her sleep peacefully... Kagome... Awkwardly he moved around, allowing her head to rest against his chest and an arm to drape over her lazily, blushing at the thought of having her this close. You once said you wanted to stay with me... Why can't you stay with me, now, when I need you the most?  
The fresh sting of tears hit his eyes once more, not really knowing her was crying till his head was buried in her hair, breathing in her scent, and a tear fell down his cheek. Sighing to himself, he only closed his eyes and rested against her sleeping form, knowing tonight was the final time he'd be with her, this close again. I'll find a way... Kagome... I promise you.  
  
At the well, Kagome had said bye to everyone. Miroku was comforting a now sobbing Sango, who in turn was holding onto a delirious Shippou. Kirara was at their feet, nuzzling away as they walked off, turning their heads to take one last look at Kagome before disappearing into the forest.  
Inuyasha and Kagome stood silently in front of each other, both averting their glances to the other and tilting their eyes down when eye contact was made. Kagome could only sigh as the wind picked up, blowing her hair from her eyes as they closed and leaned into the caress. It was all she could do to avoid crying.  
Suddenly, a pair of hands found their way to her cheeks. Opening them cautiously, Kagome noticed golden orbs staring intently at her, speaking with more emotion than anything she'd ever seen before. Allowing a single tear to shed from her eyes, her shaking hands gripped the side of his against her face. Tears streamed down more and more as she could only look up to him, why wasn't he talking? Or saying something? Why wasn't she?  
"Kagome..." At the sound of her name, Kagome was sobbing heavily. Almost in confusion, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back in small circles and allowing her to cry against him. He never understood, though, the real reason why she was crying. He thought, like she had done with her other friends, that she was only crying because she would never see him again.  
"I love you... Kagome." The words caught in her ear, instantly drying her tears as she tensed. Inuyasha felt the awkward posture she took but continued. "I always have... I just never realized it. Every time you hurt, I hurt, Every time you're happy, I'm happy. Every time you're sad, I'm sad. I want so much to be with you forever, but I know I can't..."  
"Inuyasha, I-"  
"No, Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted her, squeezing her tighter to his chest as if afraid she would move from where she was. He liked having her against him, squeezed to his chest, as if claimed, breathing in her scent. "Don't say anything, please... I'm afraid of what you might say to me. I don't think I can stand hearing you say you don't love me..." Moving from her enough to get a good look at her face, he saw the shock in her eyes... Something else was there, but he couldn't quite figure it out... "I promise you, Kagome... I'll find a way back to you... I'll find a way for us to be together... I promise."  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat, all these confessions and promises, her head was dizzy from all the commotion. Before she knew what was happening, a set of lips brushed so softly against hers it wasn't real. Afraid they might leave, her eyes instinctively closed as she pressed her lips into his. The tears sprang to life once more, her first real kiss, which could very well be her last. Inuyasha... Her mind screamed. Please... I love you, too! I have to tell you, please! It'll eat me a live if I hold it inside! Just please... Find a way back to me.  
But Inuyasha knew he should go, or else sooner or later he'd never be able to let her go. Reluctantly pulling away, Kagome caught a tear rolling down his cheek, one he was no longer trying to hide. The tough guy act was now nothing, crumbled and forgotten in the very depths of his mind... He didn't want Kagome to remember him for being harsh and rude, but for the love he gave her their last day together...  
"We'll meet again, Kagome..." Quietly, without another sound or mutter from his parched lips, he walked away from her, not daring to turn back or answer and of her cries of protest. His lips were tingling, now with her taste, one more thing he could never forget. As if it were all a dream, his clawed fingers gently ran over the area, smiling to himself as he fended off another set of tears. The complete Shikon no Tama idly tapping his leg forgotten in the whole mix up.  
Kagome, behind him, watched helplessly as he walked away from her life... What she hoped wouldn't be for the last time. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks, salty in taste as they hit her lips. The lips he'd kissed. Kagome never wanted to leave this moment... But knew she'd have to. With a final look at her surroundings, a heavy feeling in her heart, mind screaming at her to not go home, she descended into the well for the last time.  
  
It had been years since the incident. Now grown and in college, Kagome was a figure of beauty. Her hair was still wavy, but now down to the middle of her back, raven shinning as sunlight caressed the tresses. Her big, brown eyes had finally regained that sparkle she had had as a child, now of curiosity or love, or anything having to relate to this modern world. But one of hope, hope for the future and that one day she might see him.  
"Come on, Kagome-sama." A girl was sitting beside her friend, who was leaning against the railing of a nearby fence on the second story of an outdoor cafe. Kagome, clad in a green skirt and long sleeved, white t-shirt only smiled to herself. "Kagome-sama~~!"  
"I can feel him..." Smiling wider, her eyes closed tightly to allow the wind to caress her cheeks and hair, ruffling her skirt in the process. "I can feel him in the wind, every time it blows... His loving hands against my face... His lips against mine..."  
"Gah." Sighing frustratingly, the girl beside her eyed the daydreaming woman rather annoyingly. "Even when you're not writing you sound like a poet. Kagome, he's not here. That was in the past, when are you going to give up on him?"  
"I'm not..." Her smile turned that of a saddened expression, glancing to the blonde beside her and shaking her head. "He promised... I'll never give up on him."  
"Kagome-sama..."  
"Feh." A voice behind them interrupted the pair, blinking and turning around as they shielded their eyes to get a better look. A man in a red suit set down his briefcase, holding a hand to his hip as an evil smirk danced from his lips to his eyes. Long, ebon shaded hair danced below his waist, but was tied neatly behind him for business, it seemed. "Still daydreaming. When are you going to grow up."  
Tears, as well as a growing fear and hope sprang out all at once. The blonde beside the two staring confused as Kagome raced forward, throwing her arms around the boy and kissing him, hard. Passion escaped, as it had before, but this time all those negative thoughts and wonders stayed far away. He was real, he was there, and he was all hers. "Inuyasha!"  
"I told you I'd find you, Kagome..." His words danced off his tongue, causing the two to smile as he whispered into her ear. His arms wrapped about her waist, holding her possessively to him in fear, as if she'd go anywhere else. Like she wanted to.  
"I know... I never gave up hope." Smiling through her tears, she sniffled softly and blushed in thought. "But Inuyasha, I have to tell you something... I didn't get to tell you this at the well before I left but..."  
"Eh?" Worried, he stared at the woman in his arms, now grown into the type of person he knew she could be.  
"I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
AN: The end. O_o 


End file.
